Esta vez para siempre
by NephilimDemon
Summary: Magnus termino con Alec hace ya tres meses... Pero, ¿Lo olvidará? ¿Alec podrá superar esa ruptura? ¿Podrán perdonarse alguna vez y regresar otra vez? Eso se verá más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Ho-Hola! Hello everybody! Soy un Nephilim loco, aunque tambien soy divergente, infinito, Tributo, Potterhead y muchas cosas mas, en fin, si quieren mi Face solo uso mi cuenta de Rol, si quieren mandenme un MP y se los paso, bueno, no hablare mucho de mi. Estoy aquí para traerles este fic que he estado escribiendo en los últimos días, es un Fic dedicado a la pareja MALEC, so si no les gusta no lo lean, en verdad los Shipeo.**

* * *

**_Capitulo I : "Pasado y Lamentaciones"_**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn había terminado su relación con el cazador de sombras, Alexander Lightwood, mejor conocido por su familia y amigos, e incluso por el brujo como Alec Lightwood.

* * *

Sin duda habían tenido una relación un tanto inestable debido a los celos excesivos por parte del Nephilim, pero Magnus no lo culpaba por lo celoso que había sido, después de todo Alec era solo era un adolescente de dieciocho años, inexperto en el amor, y él, un brujo de mas de ochocientos años, y con un pasado amoroso demasiado extenso. Magnus había estado con muchísimas personas antes que aquel joven cazador, (hombres y mujeres por igual), por lo que un poco lo entendía, o eso había intentado hacer. Sin embargo, a pesar de las múltiples peleas, que habían tenido (con relación al pasado del brujo). También habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Fiestas, salidas, viajes... Y eso era lo que siempre recordaría de su relación, las cosas buenas. Lo que le había molestado a Magnus de su relación con Alec, había sido que el cazador siempre estaba pendiente del pasado del brujo, y que se pusiera hasta celoso de su propia sombra.

A Magnus, Alec siempre le había parecido muy hermoso, tierno e inocente. Siempre le había gustado la manera en la que se ponía nervioso cuando el le decía algo, y amaba como se sonrojaba, hasta seguía su prototipo del chico ideal, cabello negro y ojos azules, su combinación perfecta.

A pesar de que Magnus no tenia preferencia hacia los Nephilim, (ya que los consideraba muy arrogantes y sin aprecio hacia los subterráneos), se había enamorado de aquél Nephilim el día en que junto a su grupo habían invadido su fiesta. Y desde aquel momento había estado interesado en el cazador, en Alec, y se enamoro de él.

* * *

A Alec le había costado realmente mucho tiempo el aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Magnus, después de todo, durante muchos años de su vida, había creído estar enamorado Jace, su Parabatai.

Lo que más le dolía a Alec de haber terminado con Magnus tan pronto su relación, era que ya no podría estar nunca más con él. Se sentía completamente deshecho, después de todo, solo había podido estar un corto tiempo con él.

Era como si todo hubiese estado en contra de ellos, o que el destino no los quería juntos, después de todo, una vez que había reunido el valor necesario para poder estar con el brujo, diciendo y mostrando sus sentimientos hacia Magnus frente a todos los cazadores y subterráneos aquél día en Idris, durante la batalla contra el ejército de Valentine, dándole por completo la espalda a las leyes y costumbres, y bajo la mirada acusadora de todos los nephilim, (Ya que después de todo, los homosexuales no eran bien vistos entre los cazadores), solo luego de aquello habían tenido un tiempo para ellos, para su relación ahora pública, pero aquello solo les había durado muy poco tiempo.

Alec se sentía muy culpable, y en parte lo era, sabia que el y su inseguridad habían sido la causa de que el brujo terminara con él. "Aku cinta kamu" habían sido las ultimas palabras de Magnus antes de que se marchara de su vida para siempre, luego de que Magnus se enterara de lo que Alec había estado a punto de hacer con Camille.

Si tan solo no hubiese caído en las garras de ella, si tan solo hubiese creído más en el amor que el brujo sentía por el, si no hubiese intentado quitarle la inmortalidad... Si tan solo no se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza aquello... Quizá entonces aun seguirían juntos, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan estúpido...

* * *

_Lo se, es algo corto, pero es que esto en vez de ser un capitulo, digamos que es algo sus pensamientos, en el próximo capitulo estarán en la actualidad, please, soy nuevo en esto, si les gusta dejen un Review, sus comentarios son necesarios para saber que les gusto y así sigo escribiendo, sino bueno, la próxima sera... GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME 3_

_*NephilimDemon*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Nuevamente yo, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, iba a escribir acerca de los dos, Magnus y Alec, pero como no me han dado los tiempos últimamente el tercer capitulo solo se centrara en Magnus y este en Alec. Espero que comprendan, y se que es algo corto el capitulo, pero ya los próximos serán algo mas largos. Se los juro por el Ángel! Así que sin mas, vamos al capitulo!**

* * *

_Capitulo II: Despertar y aceptación._

Durante los tres meses que habían transcurrido, rara vez se lo veía salir de su habitación del instituto a Alec, ya que se pasaba todos los días acostado en su cama lamentándose. "La runa para reparar un corazón roto es la mas dolorosa" Le había dicho una vez ya hacia mucho tiempo a Jace, y ahora por fin entendía a lo que se referían con aquella frase. Muchas veces había intentado en ese tiempo hacerse runas alrededor del corazón, pero ni siquiera los Iratzes servían realmente para curar "su corazón roto."

Todos los días Alec se los pasaba solo encerrado, no quería que nadie lo viera. No salía para nada, ni siquiera para tomar aire o para comer. Jace todos los días le dejaba comida en la puerta y luego se iba, muchas veces había intentado hablar con Alec, pero no había caso, por lo que desistió de esa idea y simplemente lo dejaba solo.

Alec sabia muy bien que su depresión ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos, muchos habían intentado hablar con el para hacerlo entrar en razón, Jace, Izzy, Maryse, e incluso Clary y Simon, pero el simplemente no quería oír a nadie.

Pasaban los días y cuando finalmente llego el día en que hubiesen cumplido un año de haber estado juntos, (claro, si no hubiesen roto nunca). Alec se había pasado todo ese día en la cama sentado junto a la ventana, con una pequeña caja en su mano, que contenía en su interior varias cosas de su relación con el brujo, y no hacia otra cosa que acariciar la tapa de ella con la mirada perdida, completamente sumido en los pensamientos de cómo habría sido aquel día al lado de Magnus de no haber terminado, lamentándose la manera en que todo había acabado tan pronto. Lloraba, estaba llorando luego de meses de no hacerlo. La ultima vez que había llorado, había sido el día en que Magnus había terminado con el y toda la semana siguiente luego de aquel día. De seguro Magnus ya se había olvidado por completo de el, después de todo siempre había sido una molestia para el brujo, al menos eso era lo que Alec creía. Después de todo creía saber como era el brujo, sabia que Magnus estaría acostándose con cualquiera en sus fiestas que organizaba en su casa como siempre había hecho antes de estar con el. Así que no le sorprendía para nada aquello. Alec ya se había reasignado, y sabia que Magnus no entraría por las puertas del instituto ni aparecería en su habitación con un ramo de flores o chocolates ni nada parecido y le diría que quería que volvieran y que deseaba pasar aquel día con el. Luego de lamentarse casi todo el día, y de compadecerse de si mismo, se levanto, para luego agacharse en el suelo, para poder guardar nuevamente la caja debajo de la cama, sabiendo que nadie entraría y revisaría su habitación, ni debajo de su cama.

Fue al armario, y sacando de allí su traje de entrenamiento, se dirigió hacia el baño que tenia en su habitación, para comenzar a desvestirse despacio, y abriendo el agua comenzó a darse una ducha. Si tan solo hubiese dejado entrar a su hermana en algún momento a su habitación y lo hubiese visto en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba sin duda le habría dado un ataque. En su depresión Alec se había descuidado de su aspecto por completo. Hacia semanas que no se duchaba, y una vez que lo hizo, se seco con una toalla y se vistió, para luego dedicarse a mirarse un largo rato en el espejo que tenia allí. Se notaba que había perdido peso, después de todo casi no comía, y había veces que ni siquiera tocaba la comida que Jace le dejaba en la puerta. Le había crecido algo de barba, por lo que tuvo que afeitarse, y se corto un poco el cabello, para que nadie notara el estado en el que se encontraba, aunque sabia que no ocultaba nada. Estaba muy pálido, y eso no lo podía ocultar, estaba enfermo.

Cuando finalmente se dio por vencido ya que no había nada mas que pudiese hacer, salio del baño, y luego de su habitación. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, por los pasillos del instituto, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, donde sabia que se encontrarían todos, y así era. Allí se encontraban Izzy, Jace y Clary. Estaban discutiendo, así que se tomo un tiempo para oír sobre que hablaban antes de entrar allí. Su hermana parecía completamente molesta por algo. Seguramente era de algo grave, aunque se hacia una idea de que era de lo que estaban hablando.

¡No puedo soportar el que él este así! ¡Debes hacer algo! ¡Es tu responsabilidad como su Parabatai! –Decía Izzy regañando claramente a Jace.

¿¡Qué quieres que haga acaso!? ¿¡Qué lo ate y lo traiga al mundo real!? ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Te recuerdo que yo también estuve así cuando Clary me había dejado! –Gritaba Jace claramente defendiéndose de Izzy

Alec no podía soportar oír mas aquella discusión. No podía soportar que su Parabatai y su hermana discutieran a causa de el y de su estúpida depresión. Al verlo, Izzy y Jace se callaron inmediatamente, y al igual que Clary se quedaron viéndolo por unos momentos con cara de sorpresa. Luego de unos instantes sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban, su hermana lo estaba abrazando, era raro, ellos nunca se abrazaban, por lo que supo en aquel momento lo preocupada que había hecho ponerse a su hermana, así que en silencio lo único que hizo fue corresponderle el abrazo con fuerza, aunque no era mucha ya que estaba completamente débil.

–Lo siento. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Alec en voz baja, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana

–¡Eres un idiota Alec! –Oyó como lo regaño Izzy, y cuando se separo de ella vio como su hermana estaba llorando por su culpa.

–Lo se… –Susurro bajo Alec secándole con cuidado las lagrimas a su hermana para luego mirar a su Parabatai –Jace…

–Lo se hermano, no digas nada. Bienvenido al mundo real. Luego podemos ir a entrenar, si es eso lo que quieres. –Dijo Jace asintiendo con la cabeza sabiendo que su Parabatai trataba de disculparse con el también.

Alec solo sonrió, fue una pequeña sonrisa pero así lo hizo, algo que tranquilizo a sus hermanos y a Clary, después de todo les había preocupado mucho su depresión, y el lo sabia.

–¿Tienen hambre? De seguro no comen bien sin mi… –Susurro bajo, para luego comenzar a cocinar en silencio, esperando así poder recompensarles un poco a sus hermanos por todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrado solo en su habitación.

Jace, Izzy y Clary lo miraron por unos momentos desconfiados, pero decidieron no decir nada, y luego finalmente solo se quedaron verlo cocinar en silencio, después de todo estaba actuando como siempre, aunque sabían muy bien que no estaba bien, se habían dado cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto. Después de todo, al menos ya había regresado a la realidad y estaban alegrados por aquello.

* * *

_Se los dije, es algo corto, lo siento... Esta semana escribire el que sigue, y para Navidad les dare un capitulo de regalo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Reviews?_

_*NephilimDemon*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! aqui estoy de regreso con el tercer capitulo de mi historia, como he prometido recompensarles, este capitulo esta mas largo que los anteriores, mucho mas largo, en serio, me ocupo mas de cuatro hojas del word! nunca habia escrito tanto... jajaja en fin, espero que les guste. Este capitulo es de Magnus! So... Let's go to Read! Bye!**

* * *

_Capitulo III: Diversión, Presidente y ¿Reencuentro?_

Luego de una larga noche haciendo de anfitrión en su casa debido a una gran fiesta que había, dado en la que estuvieron presentes casi todos los submundos del país, y de otras partes, (hadas, brujos y hombres lobos, y algún que otro vampiro que había insistido en que no se quería perder la fiesta del gran brujo de Brooklyn, y que había prometido no hacer ningún desastre con respecto a los hombres lobo).

Las fiestas de Magnus siempre eran las mejores, perfectas y siempre debían serlo, después de todo, durante siglos el brujo había sido reconocido por dar las mejores de todo el submundo, y por ser el mejor anfitrión en cada una de ellas. En todas y cada una de ellas, se la pasaba liándose (o dándose el lote como el decía), con mas de uno, (ya fueran hombres o mujeres), en especial desde que había terminado con Alec, después de todo, esa era la mejor manera de olvidarse de una relación amorosa según él.

Desde su ruptura, los primeros días había estado en depresión. Su hogar era sin duda un basurero sin el Nephilim allí, se pasaba todos los días con su gato, Presidente Miau, quien adoraba toda la atención que estaba recibiendo últimamente, después de todo, antes siempre se veía abandonado cuando el brujo estaba con Alec, y el quedaba de lado.

Luego de toda una semana de depresión, el brujo decidió dejar de lamentarse, pues sabia que aun le quedaban muchos siglos de vida ya que después de todo el era inmortal, no moriría y esa no era la primera ruptura amorosa que había tenido en toda su vida, había estado en muchas relaciones, y sabia que el tiempo, siempre lo ayudaba a olvidar, no, a olvidar no, sino, a superar todas y cada una de las relaciones que había tenido.

A pesar de que Alec había sido especial para el, y creía que el había sido su amor verdadero, habían terminado, y como siempre hacia, decidió sobre ponerse a aquello, y volver a dar las fiestas que daba todo el tiempo antes de aquella relación.

Aquella fiesta que acababa de dar el día anterior, sin duda había sido muy satisfactoria, aunque no recordaba mucho lo que había hecho, al despertar, al moverse en su cama, se encontró con que no estaba solo allí, ¿Acaso se había acostado con alguien? Sin duda así era. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que a su lado habían acostados un hada y un hombre lobo...

"Un trío, genial." Pensaba el brujo para si mismo, sin duda aquella combinación rara que había hecho la noche anterior pasaba todas las relaciones meramente sexuales que había tenido en toda su vida. "Creo que será mejor que los despache de mi hogar y me ponga a trabajar."

-Bueno hadita, lobito, no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado anoche, pero será mejor que se retiren de mi casa en este instante, tengo resaca y debo atender una cita importante de trabajo. –Decía Magnus, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a colocarse una bata, ya que aún estaba desnudo. Luego de que aquellas visitas se fueran se tomaría una ducha.

-¡Oooh, vaaamos! ¡Maagnuss! Regresa a la camaa~ -Decía la hada mientras se acercaba por detrás de Magnus y le comenzaba a descubrir el hombro lentamente, quitándole despacio la bata, algo que le encantaba a Magnus, pero sinceramente en aquellos momentos no estaba de humor para tener relaciones tan temprano de la mañana, y con aquella resaca que tenia, por lo que la aparto bruscamente.

-Vamos Magnus, los tres sabemos que quieres estar con nosotros, ¿Acaso no recuerdas la buena noche que pasamos ayer? –Decía el lobo aún acostado, completamente desnudo en la cama, y con varias marcas en el cuello, marcas que Magnus recordaba vagamente haber dejado allí.

-Tu, hadita, no recuerdo tu nombre, y tu lobo, ¡VAYANSE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! –Elevo un poco la voz al final, sin duda seria un día duro para el brujo.

Una vez luego de aquella breve discusión, tanto el hada como el lobo se vistieron y se fueron, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Magnus por haberlos echado de aquella manera.

-Ni creas que volverás a disfrutar con nosotros, brujo. –decía el hada molesta, cosa que Magnus ignoro completamente, y haciendo un ademán con la mano, se fue solo al baño donde allí comenzó a tomar una buen baño relajante en su tina, con esencia de rosas y abundante espuma. Sin duda necesitaba aquello.

Magnus se tomo todo su tiempo en ese baño, tratando de relajarse, y luego de una hora, salio del agua solo cuando el está se hubo enfriado, incluso se tomo su tiempo para secarse y volver a colocarse la bata, y al salir del baño. Al regresar a su habitación, Presidente se encontraba arriba de la cama del brujo, con la ropa que se pondría, con una sonrisa en el rostro Magnus se acerco a su cama, y luego de tomar la ropa y vestirse, se sentó a un lado de su gato y comenzó a acariciarlo despacio mirándolo con amor.

-Tú eres el único que me entiende... ¿Verdad, Presidente? –Le hablaba a su gato como si este fuera capaz de contestarle. –Si tan solo fueras humano y me pudieses hablar… ¿Tú no me abandonarías nunca, no es así…? –Mientras hablaba, a Magnus se le ocurrió una "brillante idea", por así decirlo. –Dime presidente… ¿A ti no te gustaría ser un humano por tan solo un día? Así yo no me sentiría tan solo… Eso te gustaría, ¿No es así…? –observaba Magnus a su gato son una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

Presidente Miau solo se quedo mirándolo al brujo, y comenzó a ronronear y mover la cola en el aire como siempre que estaba a gusto con el brujo, por lo que Magnus interpreto aquello como una señal de que al gato le agradaba la idea de ser humano aunque fuese por ese día, y levantándose se acostó en las piernas de su amo en señal de aprobación, buscando las caricias del brujo.

Magnus acaricio por unos momentos a su gato, y luego de un rato de estar de aquella manera, ambos sentados el en la cama y el gato en su regazo, lo tomo en brazos para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala en la que siempre hacia todos los conjuros. El recordaba haber leído en algún lado un conjuro que tenia que ver con lo que le quería hacer a su gato, por lo que lo dejo por unos momentos en un almohadón que había en el suelo, y comenzó a buscar en su escritorio un libro, aquel en el que se hallaba el conjuro que debía de utilizar, era un libro viejo, y en definitiva allí estaba. Le tomo solo unos minutos el memorizarse el conjuro, que era demasiado simple, aunque claro, requería de bastante energía. Pronunciando un par de palabras en Chthonian, el idioma de los brujos, recito el conjuro, dirigiéndose a su gato, que lo miraba atento, como solo un gato podía hacerlo.

Al finalizar el conjuro, en lugar de un gato, había un joven apuesto. Parecía un adolescente, con el cabello corto y alborotado y del mismo color que el pelaje de presidente, y los mismos ojos. Estaba completamente desnudo, por que claro, como gato nunca llevaba nada de ropa. Magnus sonreía de suficiencia. Había dado resultado. Presidente Miau lo miraba en silencio, para luego mirarse las manos humanas que tenia ahora, estaba sorprendido, se inspeccionaba completamente. Luego de unos momentos, y sin previo aviso, se arrojo a los brazos de Magnus sonriendo feliz.

-¡Magnus! ¡Magnus! –Decía el gato (ahora no tan gato).

-¡Con cuidado! –Sonreía feliz Magnus, que al tener a su gato (ahora adolescente) en sus brazos, lo atraía lo mas que podía a el. –Debemos conseguirte algo de ropa, aunque me guste lo que veo no podemos salir a la calle juntos si tu vas desnudo... aunque seria divertido ver la expresión de las demás personas…

-Magnus... Magnus... –Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez el gato. Magnus cargándolo en brazos se lo llevo al baño, para poder darle un baño a Presidente, ya que seguía oliendo mucho a gato.

-Creo que solo sabes decir mi nombre... Lo cual es una pena porque yo tenía pensado hablar de muchas cosas contigo... –Suspira cabizbajo, Magnus, sintiendo como su mascota le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo besaba en los labios, lo cual lo había sorprendido mucho.

-Magnus ¿Esta triste? –Hablo por primera vez presidente mirándolo al brujo.

-Vaya, entonces si hablas. Pero... ¿A qué ha venido ese beso?

-Magnus parecía triste... No me gusta.

-Bueno, pues ese beso ha sido un sueño, ahora vamos. Debemos darte un baño, luego te vestirás, ¡E iremos de compras! –Decía Magnus entusiasmado, y luego de un momento al llegar al baño, dejo a presidente de pie en el suelo, y comenzó a preparar el agua de la tina.

Presidente miraba el agua llenar la tina completamente asustado, sin duda al ser un gato convertido en un adolescente aun tenia miedo al agua. Magnus se había dado cuenta, pero aun así sonreía. Algo a la fuerza, logro meter a presidente en la tina, por mas que su mascota pataleara y lo mojara a modo de broma, el seguía bañándolo. Le lavaba el cabello, le pasaba el jabón por cada parte del cuerpo, riendo por la resistencia que oponía su gato ahora adolescente ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza? Reía a mas no poder, hasta que Presidente acepto aquel baño por fin, y dejaba notar que le gustaba lo que el brujo hacia, ya que tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba ronroneando a lo muy gato.

Una vez que el brujo termino de bañarlo, lo saco de la tina y comenzó a secarlo con una toalla que tenia allí, para luego cargarlo en brazos como si fuese un bebe y lo llevo a su habitación donde lo dejo sentado en el borde de la cama y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa para que su mascota pudiese vestirse.

-Si que me has causado varios problemas Presi. No te dejabas bañar... Ahora... ¿Qué te parece este conjunto? –Decía Magnus sacando del armario unos jeans ajustados al cuerpo de color blanco y una camisa de color roja bastante suelta.

-Lo que tu quieras que vista, Magnus.

-Axial me gusta Presi, que me hagas caso... Ahora... Ven, vamos a vestirte y luego iremos de compras. Necesitamos comprarte bastante ropa... ¿Por cuánto tiempo quieres que te deje como humano?

-Quiero ser así hasta que Magnus deje de estar triste... –Decía Presi, acercándose al brujo para que este lo vistiera.

Magnus solo sonreía algo conmovido por lo que le había dicho su gato, y comenzó a vestir con cuidado, y al terminar lo beso en la frente y tomándolo de la mano se dirigió junto a Presi en silencio hacia la puerta de entrada y así poder irse a las tiendas del centro comercial de New York.

Iban en el auto de Magnus, un Audi que se había comprado para parecer más "normal" aunque tenía muchas modificaciones que el mismo le había hecho. Presi miraba todo maravillado, después de todo como gato nunca había salido de la casa, por lo que estaba muy entusiasmado de poder viajar a algún lado por primera vez como humano junto a su amado amo. Observaba todo el trayecto por la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, con la boca abierta, tanto que Magnus pensaba que se le caería la mandíbula si seguía de aquella manera.

Al llegar al centro comercial, Magnus aparco el auto a unas dos cuadras, para así poder caminar un poco. Al bajar del auto, lo rodeo para poder abrirle la puerta a presidente, y lo ayudo a bajar tomándolo de la mano, sonriéndole feliz. Presidente sin dudar ni un momento le acepto la mano, y se bajo despacio, observando todo aun maravillado.

Comenzaron a caminar esas dos cuadras despacio, tomados de la mano, pero cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Presidente le soltó la mano al brujo, y fue corriendo y dando saltitos de alegría hacia las tiendas, girándose para mirar de vez en cuando a Magnus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual ponía muy feliz al brujo, le agradaba ver que a su gato le estaba gustando eso de ser un humano aunque fuese por un tiempo.

-¡Magnus! ¡Mira, mira! –Gritaba entusiasmado Presi señalando una tienda de ropa de esa que siempre le veía puesta a Magnus sonriendo feliz, y corriendo hacia el brujo lo tomo de la mano llevándolo dentro de la tienda.

-Tranquilo Presi, debemos buscarte ropa a ti, no a mi. Si algo te gusta lo llevaremos, ¿De acuerdo? –Decía Magnus siguiendo a su mascota con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Mira esto Magnus! –le mostraba un conjunto de ropa al brujo sonriendo.

-¿Eso te gusta Presi? –Preguntaba Magnus, y al verlo asentir con la cabeza, lo tomo de la mano para meterlo en un vestidor, y lo ayudo a cambiarse, para probarle la ropa. Una vez que se lo puso le sonrío. –Te queda muy bien. Lo llevaremos. Ahora vuelve a cambiarte e iremos a pagarlo, ¿Vale?

Una vez que terminaron de comprar, fueron a más tienda, y en cada lugar al que iban a comprar, se iban llenando cada vez más de bolsas y paquetes los cuales cargar. Presi que nunca había salido antes en su vida con el brujo, se sentía tan cansado, que al llegar al patio de comidas se dejo caer rendido en una de las mesas dejando de lado las bolsas. Magnus sonreía ante aquello, se le hacia muy divertido el ver a su gato así de aquella manera, por lo que también se sentó con el.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que vaya por algo para comer? –Preguntaba Magnus al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado, mirando para otro lado, y se queda completamente duro sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra. Estaba helado, pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Magnus…? ¡Magnus! ¿Magnus qué viste? ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Pero qué…? –Preguntaba Presidente, poniéndose frente al brujo tomándolo de los hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero al ver que no había caso lo suelta y sigue su mirada para poder ver que era lo que estaba viendo que lo había puesto de aquella manera. –Oh... Magnus... Magnus mejor vámonos a casa...

-Se ve... Se ve feliz... –Susurraba bajo Magnus con la voz quebrada, viendo como su cazador, viendo como Alec se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia sonriendo divertido y sonrojado, sentado frente a otro chico, y tomados de la mano. En aquel momento en que hablo vio como Alec se ponía serio al verlo también, rígido en su silla.

-Magnus vámonos mejor... No hagas ninguna tontería... –Decía con un tono preocupado Presi, tomando las manos del brujo y tirando un poco de el. Al parecer Alec había visto aquello, quizá solo quería darle celos al brujo, quien sabe.

En aquellos momentos Magnus vio como Alec se inclinaba en su mesa y comenzaba a besar en los labios al chico que tenia frente a el. Eso fue que dentro de Magnus hiciera un clic.

"Alec esta con otro"

"Esta feliz"

"Ya me supero, yo debo hacer lo mismo"

Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del brujo, y apretando los dientes, hizo desaparecer todas las bolsas de todo lo que habían comprado y las hizo aparecer en su auto, para luego volver a tomar de las manos a Presi y salio corriendo del lugar llevando casi arrastrando detrás de él a su gato ahora humano.

En todo el camino de vuelta a su casa en el auto, Magnus no pronuncio ninguna palabra. Se sentía muerto. Ver a Alec con alguien mas... no podía soportarlo, por mas que el hubiese sido el que termino toda relación con el Nephilim, no podía verlo con otro.

Al llegar a la casa, Magnus salio de su auto, y esta vez no le abrió la puerta a Presidente, lo único que hizo fue entrar en su casa y se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Presidente tomo todas las bolsas y se quedo en la sala, se sentía mal al ver a su amo de aquella manera, y sabia que no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo podía esperar a que ese día terminara, sin duda al día siguiente intentaría hablar con el brujo. No podía verlo sumido de nuevo en una depresión como cuando apenas había terminado con Alec.

* * *

_**Buenooo! Hasta aqui hemos llegado por hoy, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado... ¿Reviews?**_

_**Hasta la proxima, por cierto, he escrito un Fic por el cumpleaños del Magnifico Magnus Bane, esta en mis historias por si alguien gusta leerlo :3**_

_**Me despido, **_

_***NephilimDemon***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Aquí estoy de regreso con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia!Se que he tardado siiiglooos en actualizarlo, pero ya saben, cuando uno se queda sin inspiración y esta no viene, pues bueno, no se puede hacer mucho... En fin, no tengo mucho para decir, así que sin mas disfruten del capítulo...**

* * *

_Capítulo IV : "¿Cita a ciegas?_

-Mm… ¿Izzy? ¿Sabes? No creo que sea una muy buena idea... Recién salio de su depresión... Que tenga una cita con un desconocido... –Decía Jace con un notable tono de preocupación en la voz, preocupación con respecto al notorio mal estado de su Parabatai.

-¡Es por ello que es una magnifica idea Jace! ¿Qué mejor que salir con alguien más luego de una ruptura? –Contraatacaba Izzy, con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Además, no es un desconocido...

-Iz... Es un chico que conociste cuando fuimos a comprar... –Decía Simon poniéndose a un lado de Jace. –Además ni siquiera sabemos si es gay.

-Oh, ¡claro que es gay Simon! ¿Acaso no has visto como estaba vestido? Además te dio su número... Te coqueteo, enfrente de mí. Si sigue vivo es porque podemos usarlo para que mi hermano se distraiga un rato... –decía Izzy, manteniéndose firme a su idea. Lo único que quería era alegrar un poco a su hermano, y lo haría... armándole una cita.

-Izzy... No creo que... –Iba a volver a quejarse Jace, cuando Clary coloco una mano sobre su boca haciéndolo callar.

-Jace, yo creo que Izzy tiene razón... Además... ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –Decía Clary poniéndose de lado de Izzy.

-Entonces esta decidido. Iré a decirle a mi hermano que nos iremos los cinco de compras, lo haré vestirse bien y ¡Le prepararemos la cita sorpresa! –Decía Izzy sonriendo y luego le lanza una mirada asesina a Simon. –Si no le mandas a ese chico en este instante un mensaje diciéndole que un amigo tuyo quiere conocerlo puedes darte por muerto, y créeme. Se asesinar vampiros. ¡Te amo! –Una vez dicho eso, Izzy se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

-Izzy si que da miedo... –Decía Jace mirando a su hermana adoptiva irse.

-Si algo sale mal se las agarrara conmigo... Yo soy quien debe temer por su vida, no ustedes. Clary... Dile a mi hermana y a mi madre que las amo... Si Izzy llega a matarme...

-No seas dramático Simon, Izzy es tu novia... No te hará nada... ¿Verdad Jace? –Decía Clary con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Simon, será mejor que corras. No. Manda ese maldito mensaje si no quieres que mi hermana en verdad termine matándote...

"Tengo un amigo que quiere conocerte. Es guapo, ojos azules y cabello negro. Te encantara. Su nombre es Alec." –Simon trago en seco, y comenzó a teclear el mensaje algo nervioso, para luego enviarlo al numero que he había pasado el chico llamado Samuel, que había conocido ese mismo día con Izzy.

"Claro, hoy estoy libre. Solo dime lugar y hora, muero por conocer a tu amigo." –Respondió el chico bastante rápido, algo que sorprendió a Simon, al parecer Izzy tenia razón con respecto a su sexualidad.

"A las tres de la tarde. En el centro comercial. Se encontraran en los cines."

Una vez de terminar el intercambio de mensajes, Simon cerró su móvil y lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Aceptó, Simon? ¿Qué fue lo que acordaron? –preguntaba Jace acercándose al vampiro.

-Bueno, al parecer tenemos hasta las tres de la tarde para ingeniarnos en como llevar a Alec al centro comercial... –Decía Simon acercándose a Jace y a Clary, que se miraron de manera preocupada y suspiraron los tres al mismo tiempo, ese si que sería un día bastante agotador.

-¡Alec! ¡Hermano te tengo noticias! –Decía una entusiasmada Izzy, mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano Alec dando saltitos de emoción.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Iz? Un momento... ¿Por qué esa sonrisa de desquiciada? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Alec al ver a su hermana entrar de aquella manera, y al verle a los ojos sabia que Izzy estaba tramando algo, y en ese algo sabía que el iba a estar implicado.

-¡Adivina! –Decía Izzy mientras se dirigía al armario de su hermano y comenzaba a buscar la ropa adecuada para la cita que le estaban armando en secreto a su hermano. Saco tres conjuntos de ropa y los dejo sobre la cama, para luego tomar un cuarto conjunto y acercándose a su hermano se lo tendió. – ¡Iremos al centro comercial! Jace, Clary y Simon están de acuerdo en que necesitas despejarte un poco, por lo que saldremos a festejar que te recuperaste de tu encierro y has regresado al mundo real. Lo se, no me lo agradezcas, en realidad la idea es toda mía. Ellos solo aceptaron. –Decía emocionada Izzy, tanto que su hermano no tenía la minima oportunidad de hablar.

-Si solo vamos al centro comercial no se porque me haces elegir tanto la ropa Izzy... Además yo no he dicho en ningún momento que aceptaba la invitación... Esta mas que claro que me quedare solo, tu con Simon, Jace con Clarissa… Yo sobro.

-No se discute mas, ten, ponte esta camisa… Ese pantalón que llevas puesto combina... Y esta bufanda te quedara bien, resalta tus ojos… Quizá este chaleco... Hace frío así que no quedara mal. Vamos Alec, no me pongas esa cara... Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti todo este tiempo... Al menos podrías conceder este capricho… -Le mostraba la ropa a su hermano al tiempo que hablaba, y al ver que su hermano no cooperaba mucho, al final le hace una cara que para Alec era imposible rechazar y suspira tomando la ropa que su hermana le ofrecía finalmente.

-Tu ganas Iz, pero... ¡Sal de mi habitación! No puedo vestirme contigo aquí. ¡Fuera! –Exclamo Alec, para luego empujar a su hermana fuera de su habitación, y se quedo mirando aquella ropa en silencio. Luego de un rato comenzó a vestirse, después de todo su hermana tenia razón por primera vez en su vida. Sin duda necesitaba despejarse un poco, y se lo debía, tanto a Izzy como a su Parabatai.

Una vez su hermano la hecho de su habitación, Izzy se dirigió a donde había dejado a los demás, y los mira a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego mirar a su novio Simon.

-Alec esta dispuesto a salir con nosotros, Simon, ¿La tarea que te dí? –habla sonriente Izzy, mirando a su novio.

-Tenias razón, es Gay. Dice que estará encantado de ver a tu hermano. En los cines del centro comercial a las tres...-Responde de manera calmada el vampiro, e Izzy encantada con lo que oía, se acerco a su novio, y tomando su rostro entre las manos le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Sabía que aceptaría. Bien hecho Simon. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que mi hermano termine de vestirse... –Decía Izzy, cuando de repente se vio interrumpida ya que su hermano acababa de aparecer en el lugar.

-¿Izzy acaso me engañaste? Dijiste que saldríamos nosotros cinco. ¿Quién es ese chico del que hablaban hace un momento...? –Preguntaba Alec recién acercándose a los demás, mirando a su hermana con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Vamos Alec, no te enojes, sabia que si te decía lo de tu cita te negarías... Todos estamos de acuerdo en que debes conocer mas personas... –Decía Izzy al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, y le da un disimulado codazo a Jace.

-Alec, tu hermana tiene razón, no puedes torturarte toda la vida... Debes despejarte y salir con otras personas. –Decía Jace serio, aunque no pensaba aquello realmente, solo lo decía para que Izzy no lo matara, después de todo el si amaba su vida.

-¿Acaso oyeron que yo me negara? –Decía restándole importancia a aquel asunto Alec, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta sin fijarse si los demás lo seguían o no. –Al menos podrían decirme el nombre de ese chico, ¿No? ¿Dónde lo conociste Izzy? ¿Es un vampiro, un lobo? –Decía Alec deteniéndose en la puerta esperando a que lo siguieran.

-Su nombre es Samuel, tú dile Sam, supongo que así le gustara que lo llamen. No, no es nada de eso. Es un simple mundano. –Decía Izzy caminando junto a Simon, con Clary y Jace detrás de ello hacia Alec, y los cinco juntos salieron del instituto para poder dirigirse así al centro comercial.

Se subieron a la camioneta de Erik, el amigo de Simon, que el vampiro le había pedido prestada. En una hora llegaron al centro comercial, y dejaron la camioneta en el estacionamiento, eran las dos de la tarde, por lo que aun era algo temprano para que Alec se encontrara con su "cita a ciegas" que le había preparado su hermana, por lo que decidieron recorrer un rato el centro comercial.

-No puede ser... –Dijo Izzy en voz baja, lo que hizo que todos se quedaran mirándola, en especial Alec, que fruncía el ceño mirándola entre preocupado y serio.

-¿Qué pasa Iz? ¿Qué es lo que has visto? –Había sido Simon el que acababa de hablar, aunque por el olor el ya sabía muy bien de que se trataba (O quien, mejor dicho), pero de todas formas fingía no saberlo.

-No, nada, miren la hora, Alec solo tienes cinco minutos para estar en la parte de los cines, vamos, te acompañaremos... –Izzy negaba con la cabeza para que los demás lo olvidaran, y comienza a caminar tirando de la mano de su hermano para alejarlo de aquel lugar, y llevarlo así al lugar de los cines.

Al llegar allí, Izzy vio a Sam, el que iba a ser la cita de Alec. El chico al parecer estaba algo desorientado, al parecer estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien con la descripción que le había dado mediante el mensaje de la cita Simon.

-¡Hey! ¡Sam! ¡Por aquí! –Decía Izzy tratando de llamar la atención del chico, y finalmente lo logro, ya que aquel chico comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos.

El chico que seria la cita de Alec, tenia el cabello castaño claro, y unos ojos verdes grisáceos, era bastante apuesto, o ello era lo que Alec creyó a primera vista. Quizá aquella cita no era tanto una perdida de tiempo...

-¡Creí que no vendrían! Gracias por todo Simon... Tu amigo es muy lindo. –Decía el recién llegado colocándose frente a Alec, y lo tomo de ambas manos entusiasmado, mirándolo de arriba abajo, y luego de unos momentos lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello. –Tu debes de ser Alec, ¿No es así? En verdad eres lindo. –En ello se aparto de Alec y lo miro algo apenado por el comportamiento que acababa de tener.

-Ya, no te preocupes... Si, mi nombre es Alec... –Decía el Nephilim rascándose el cabello notoriamente nervioso, y a lo último le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. –Gracias, tu debes de ser Sam... Vamos, las películas no comienzan hasta las cuatro, aun tenemos tiempo, mis amigos ya se estaban por ir, así que supongo que podemos... –Estaba terminando de hablar Alec, cuando le lanza una mirada asesina a su hermana, quien la capta en el momento y se va del lugar con Simon y los demás.

-¿Ir a tomar algo? ¿Comer? Muero de hambre... –Decía Sam entusiasmado, y al ver que los acompañantes de su cita se iban tomando a Alec de la mano se lo lleva arrastrando a la zona de comidas. Sin duda el comportamiento de ese chico hacia que Alec se pusiera notoriamente nervioso, miraba para el suelo ocultando el rostro completamente rojo, evitando la mirada de las demás personas que habían en aquel lugar.

-Izzy, ¿Crees que Alec estará bien el solo? –Le susurraba Simon en el oído a Izzy, cuando se alejaban de Alec y su cita. Izzy en ese momento le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Jace quien la capto al momento.

-Claro que no, querido. Es por ello que los observaremos desde una posición estratégica. Ahora vamos. Clary no dejes que Jace se escape o se las vera conmigo si interrumpe en la cita de mi hermanito.

-Tranquila Iz, no me meteré. Yo también quiero que todo le salga bien en la cita a mi Parabatai. Recuerda que no eres la única que se preocupa por el. –decía Jace a la defensiva, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Así, Izzy, Simon, Jace y Clary, los siguieron en silencio, y a una distancia prudencial, viendo como iba la cita de su hermano.

Alec por su parte en esos momentos se encontraba ya sentado en una mesa con un café en frente suyo, y Sam se encontraba sentado frente a el con una malteada, estaban hablando animadamente, o al menos eso veía Izzy desde el lugar "estratégico" (detrás de una fuente), aunque no oían de que estaban hablando.

-Dime... ¿A que te dedicas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo trabajo en una tienda de ropa, tengo diecisiete años, lo se, parezco mas chico pero es cierto...vivo no muy lejos de aquí, si quieres puedo mostrarte mi casa otro día... Oye... ¿Me estas prestando atención…?

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo… -Niega con la cabeza Alec disculpándose mirándolo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro a su cita, algo apenado, había estado pensando casi todo el día, no estaba concentrado, después de todo aquella cita no había estado en sus planes. – ¿De que estábamos hablando? Oh, claro. Bueno, no me dedico en algo en especial, ya sabes... Soy un chico normal... supongo que se podría decir que me dedico a entrenar con mi hermano... Yo…

-Eso suena interesante... ¿Alec…? ¿Alec sigues aquí? –Decía el chico mirando preocupado a Alec, que se había quedado mirando hacia la nada como si hubiese visto un fantasma. No pudo decir mucho mas, ya que Alec lo había tomado del mentón y ahora lo estaba besando, Sam por supuesto estaba sorprendido, después de todo solo se habían conocido hacia apenas unos momentos, pero aun así le correspondió el beso aun sorprendido. Luego de unos momentos Alec se detuvo, y se aparto mirando hacia la mesa.

"¿Por qué estaba aquí?" "Ya se fue..."

Eran los pensamientos de Alec, en torno al brujo, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer... Había besado por cuenta propia a un casi desconocido solo para darle celos a Magnus que había estado frente a el hacia tan solo unos momentos. Pero el brujo no había estado solo.

"Estaba con su nuevo novio..." "ya me olvido"

En ese momento, Alec se levanto de su lugar, y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta sintió como su cita lo tomaba de la mano.

-Lo siento, yo... Ese beso... No debí hacerlo... Debo irme, lo siento, en este mismo momento no me siento bien... –decía Alec con la voz temblorosa, por lo que Sam lo soltó, y levantándose también lo miro a los ojos de manera tierna y asintiendo con la cabeza se acerco a Alec para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Descuida, supongo que la cita se acabo, si quieres hablar, o que nos volvamos a ver solo mándame un mensaje. Tu amigo tiene mi numero... –Una vez que Sam termino de hablar se alejo de Alec, y tan pronto Alec se dispuso a caminar apareció su hermana de su escondite, y se quedo mirándolo apenada.

-Lo siento Alec... ¿Estas bien? –Izzy lo miraba de manera preocupada, mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente los cinco hacia la camioneta del amigo de Simon.

-Ustedes vieron todo... –la voz de Alec se notaba algo fría, y Jace para animarlo paso su brazo por los hombros de su Parabatai sonriendo.

-Alec no te deprimas, se nota que le has gustado a ese chico…

-Hermano… Yo si hubiese sabido que el estaría aquí... –La voz de Izzy sonaba apenada.

-Tú no podrías haberlo sabido Iz. Simon, Sam me ha dicho que tú tienes su número, ¿Podrías pasármelo mas tarde…? –Preguntaba Alec mirando al vampiro.

- ¿saldrás otra vez con el? –Simon lo miraba a Alec enarcando una ceja e Izzy miraba a su hermano sonriente.

- ¿Sino que razón habría para pedirte su numero? –Replicaba Alec mientras se subían todos a la camioneta y Simon comenzaba a conducir nuevamente hacia el instituto.

El camino era algo largo, y nadie comento nada en todo el trayecto, y cuando finalmente llegaron, Simon le había dado ya el número a Alec, y el Nephilim ahora se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas sin parar debatiéndose interna en si estaba bien el llamar a ese chico que apenas había conocido ese día. Luego de darle vueltas al asunto por mas de una hora, lanzándose a la suerte, marco el numero de Sam, y lo llamo, esperando a que le atendiera.

- ¿Diga? –Había contestado a la llamada a la tercer tonada el otro chico, lo cual le hizo sonreír un poco a Alec.

- Hola... Soy yo... Alec... Se que nos conocimos hoy... Pero me preguntaba... ¿Estas libre mañana por la noche? –Decía Alec con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz. Sam al oírlo sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado... Si les gusta dejen reviews... Claro, no importa si critican, los reviews siempre sirven para ver si les gusta la historia, ya que si no les gusta no veo el porque de seguir escribiendo algo que no tiene futuro.. u.u' prometo que los proximos capitulos serán más interesantes... ;-;_**

**_*NephilimDemon*_**


End file.
